


002 Poor

by Era_Penn



Series: 100 Faces of Tony Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Poor, Reflection, Tony Feels, Understanding, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believe it or not, Tony knew what it was like to be poor, run-down, without hope or cash or control or even <i>self</i> control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	002 Poor

Believe it or not, Tony knew what it was like to be poor, run-down, without hope or cash or control or even _self_ control. He’d been there.

He’d fallen that low, once.

It was cold at night, and boiling hot during the day. The lights were always on, and only the barest necessities of food were met. Water he got far too much of. He only had one other, and they were only friends from necessity. No way would a good man like Yinsen ever have gotten along with Tony in any other setting.

He’d fallen that low once - low enough to be called ‘poor’.


End file.
